


Damaged

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse: Series Two [20]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Taken By The Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: Andy Davidson had been holding onto a secret for months, and it was now time to get some answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Dragon-Verse version of ":Adrift". It's a one-shot, because Andy Davidson is asking and has enough sense to trust Torchwood to know what it's doing. 
> 
> After this, is a prologue to the penultimate story of the season, "Brothers and Enemies". This short prologue is called "Two Captains Walk Into a Bar..." and stars John Hart...and an unexpected guest-star. I should be posting it tomorrow.

 

**_4 February 2009_ **

****

“Constable Davidson?”

Andy Davidson turned, plastering a smile on his faced as he recognised the woman approaching his desk.  He stood politely.  “Mrs Bevan,” he greeted, motioning her to the hard-backed guest chair.  “What can I do for you today?”

He really didn’t need to ask that question.  He knew exactly why Nikki Bevan was in, looking for him; it was seven months from the day that her son, Jonah, had vanished. 

She came visiting every month on the same day, looking for some sort of news about her son.  If Andy wasn’t there, then she’d ask round the CID until she found someone who was even vaguely familiar about the case.  Mrs Bevan though preferred to speak to Andy himself, since he’d been the copper who’d spent all that time with her, and she really trusted only him.

If only she knew.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Mrs Bevan said, “but I was wondering if you were coming to the meeting tonight.”

Andy managed to hide the wince.  When she hadn’t been able to find a support group to help her through Jonah’s disappearance, she’d created one herself.  Searchlight was funded within the group itself and met once a week, all family of people who’d vanished.  He’d gone to a couple of the meetings, out of sheer guilt.

He had a lot of guilt to deal through, but going to those meetings just made him feel bad.

Andy really hated lying to her.  He kept telling her that he didn’t know anything, that there wasn’t any evidence, but that wasn’t true.  Back when he’d been a bobby on the beat, before Torchwood, he might have done something.  But now…no, he didn’t know what had happened on the night Jonah Bevan had disappeared, but he knew Torchwood was involved.  He’d seen the evidence before he’d destroyed it.

The fourth of June, 2008.  That night would haunt him just because he was helpless to do anything about it.

“I’m sorry, Mrs Bevan,” he answered, “but I’m on shift tonight.”  It was yet another lie, but he just couldn’t go anymore and know he was a hypocrite.

Her hopeful face fell, and Andy wallowed in the self-disgust.  He found himself saying, “But I’ll come to the next one.”

That cheered her up. 

Nikki Bevan had come to rely on him, and it was all misplaced.  Andy couldn’t do a damned thing, and he was just leading her on, giving her hope when there wasn’t any. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, meaning something completely different than not coming to her group meeting.  She wouldn’t know that, of course, but that didn’t matter.  He truly was sorry, but his hands were tied and he couldn’t even be honest with her about that.

“That’s alright,” she said, standing.  “You’ll let me know anything you find out?”

“You know I will.”  The mantra, _liar liar,_ echoed through his conscience.

“Thank you so very much for your help,” she said earnestly.  “You know you’re the only one that hasn’t told me to give up.  You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

Andy really did want to tell her just that; to give up, because Jonah was never coming home.  He didn’t know that for certain though, and if anything, Andy Davidson was an optimist.

They chatted for a couple of minutes, and then Andy was up and looking for DI Swanson.

It was about time he told her exactly what he knew.

 

**********

 

“You need to talk to Ianto about this.”

Andy stifled the sigh.  He should have known DI Swanson would say something like that.

But she was right. 

He’d gone to her, explained to her what he knew.  He truly respected his boss, and he should have been expecting her to point him toward Torchwood.

Maybe he should have said something before now.  He’d been pleased and proud that he was as much a part of their team as he could be and still be on the force.  They’d shared so much with him, just because Swanson vouched for him.  Hell, he’d even been invited out with the team for their anniversary, which had been far too much fun than he’d thought he’d have.  They’d trusted him with that one big secret too…he was the only one who knew at least part of what had made them all lose their memories. 

He did have this one last thing, and he needed to get it cleared up; for his own peace of mind if nothing else.

“Alright,” he agreed. 

She was looking at him, with those dark eyes that made him feel like she could see into his very soul.  Maybe she could; after all, she was magic.  He’d seen it in action, and it had been impressive.  It thrilled him, knowing that magic was out there. 

Hell, knowing that there was a bleeding dragon in Cardiff was amazing in and of itself.

Then DI Swanson nodded, as if she’d seen something in him she approved of.  “I do wish you’d come to me with this sooner.”

“Yeah, I should have.  I knew almost from the beginning, you see.  But I also knew Torchwood did real good, so I just couldn’t imagine this was bad.”

“There’s a story behind it,” she assured him, “and you need to get to the bottom of the thing.  I’ll back you on this, Davidson.”

She always had his back, just as he had hers.  Andy had been horribly grateful when Swanson had decided to take him on, and they’d meshed almost from the very beginning of their partnership.  The DI was smart, savvy, and while he was very much aware that she was taken, he couldn’t help but think of her as sexy as hell.  She wasn’t really his type…but now that young girl who worked Torchwood’s cover story…

Maybe he might ask her out sometime. 

Maybe.

“Let me call Jones,” Swanson offered.  “If you want me to go with…”

“Nah, that’s fine.”  He really did want her to, but he wasn’t going to put her out like that.  He could handle his own issues. 

She looked at him askance, but then accepted his word.  Taking the mobile from its place on her desk, she dialled and made the arrangements.

 

**********

 

Swanson chose a pub near the CID.  Andy thought that was lovely, because he might very well need a drink after this.

Mister Jones was already waiting for him at a booth near the rear of the pub, a pint in front of him as well as a basket of chips.  He gave Andy a small smile as he slid into the booth, and Andy’s gut churned a little in nervousness.  “Detective Constable Davidson.”  His greeting was friendly, if a little confused sounding.  “Can I get you something?”

“Yeah, thanks.”  Andy needed to get his thoughts together in a coherent way, or else he was going to come across looking like an idiot.  Plus, why shouldn’t Torchwood foot the bill?

He instantly felt a bit bad about that thought.  He was the one who’d wanted to find out the truth.  He was the one Swanson had asked Jones to meet with.  Besides, he’d made his own inroads into the Torchwood expense account that night he’d been invited to their annual party. 

Still Jones took his order and was back in a bit with the pint in hand.  He slid it across the table, and suddenly Andy had to wonder if he’d taken the opportunity to put one of those amnesia pills in it.

His thoughts must have showed on his face, because Jones cocked his head at him, and had the nerve to look disappointed.  “I wouldn’t do that that to you.  Not anymore.”

Andy tried to play that off.  “Does that mean you have before?”

“I’m not going to lie.  Yes, we have.  But that was before we knew you, and knew we could trust you.  I wouldn’t have let you in on my secret if I didn’t.”

Andy once again felt guilt flood through him.  Jones was right, of course; he’d even shown Andy his true form, and it had been brilliant.  Who knew the rumours of a real dragon in Cardiff hadn’t been the wild ravings of drunken football fans?  

Jones reached into the pocket of his fancy suit and took out a small item that looked like some sort of lipstick tube, only with a small crystal on top.  Jones touched something on the side, and the crystal lit up.  “This is so someone can’t accidentally overhear our conversation.”

“That’s a good idea.”  Andy took a long drink of his pint.  He really shouldn’t be having one, since he was still technically on duty, but it was only the one and he _really_ needed it.

“So,” the dragon said, “how can I help you?  I take it from Kathy it’s quite serious.”  He pushed the basket of chips over, and Andy helped himself.

“It’s like this.”  Andy took a deep breath, hoping this was going to come out of his mouth in a coherent fashion.  “Seven months ago today, I was sent out on a case in Penarth…a kid gone missing off the Barrage.  Mam had seen him seconds before he’d vanished almost in thin air, like.  There’s been no sign of him since.”

Andy knew immediately that Jones was aware of who it was he was talking about.  His old eyes went sad, and his shoulders dropped just a little, but it was enough for Andy to tell the dragon had knowledge of what had happened to Jonah Bevan.

“See,” he went on when the silence stretched out a bit, “I saw the CCTV footage of that night.  I saw that boy disappear right off the Barrage, and then a certain SUV show up about fifteen minutes later…and you got out.”

Jones sighed.  “Things had been so crazy…I completely forgot to wipe the CCTV footage…”

“So you know what happened to Jonah Bevin?” Andy accused.  He felt a white-hot anger blow up in his chest.  They’d hidden it; of course they had.  It was one of Torchwood’s spooky-dos, and they were secret beyond secret!  Never mind that Jonah’s Mam was still missing her boy after all this time, and had hope that he’d come home one day! 

“Yes, I know.”  Jones’ voice was subdued, and a little bit of Andy’s fury faded as he heard the pain in his words.  “It’s terrible…and yes, I know what happened to Jonah.”

Jones suddenly pushed his pint away, the hard movement causing a bit to slosh over the side and onto the table.  His eyes met Andy’s, and he couldn’t look away.  “You know the truth about Torchwood and why we’re here.”

“Yeah.”  He did…of course he did. He’d gotten Harkness’ lecture about the Rift and how it was Torchwood’s job to monitor it.  He personally thought the captain’s routine was a bit naff, but it got the job done.

“What we don’t tell people,” Jones said, “is that the Rift doesn’t just leave things…it can take as well.  That’s what happened to Jonah…the Rift took him away.”

Andy’s breath caught as he considered Jones’ explanation.  What was so bad was that it made perfect sense, and yet it was something he’d never once considered.  He’d always assumed that the bloody Rift only brought shit to Cardiff…not that it also carted things and people away too. 

But it had to, didn’t it?  A door opened both ways…and wasn’t the Rift just some sort of crazy arse door, opening onto Cardiff from different places and times? 

That certainly explained the bright light that had appeared just above the Barrage on that night, evident on the CCTV even with the shit picture. 

“It doesn’t do it often,” Jones went on.  “And a lot of times it’s simply inanimate objects sucked up.  But every once in a while…” he slumped back into the seat.  “I’m not saying that everyone who vanishes from Cardiff is caused by the Rift, but there are those few that are.”

“And there’s nothing you can do about it?” The moment Andy blurted that question out, he realised what the answer was.  Torchwood was all high-tech and stuff, but even they couldn’t control the Rift that well.  He was well aware that Toshiko Sato could predict the spikes with some degree of accuracy, but the system wasn’t perfect. 

“I wish we could,” Jones admitted.  “It would certainly save some grief for people who don’t deserve it.  And before you ask, we don’t have a way of tracing the spikes back to wherever those poor sods are taken.  If we did we’d do everything in our power to get them back.”

“Fuck.”  It was Andy could really say.

He was sorry now that he’d doubted Torchwood.  He knew the good work they did, but he also knew how the CCTV had looked: that Jonah’s vanishing and Jones’ appearance on the scene had irrevocably connected the two.  And they _were_ connected, just not in the way Andy had feared.

“That about covers it,” Jones agreed tiredly.  “You’ve been holding onto this for a while. What made you suddenly want to come to me about it?”

“Mrs Bevan came to see me today.  She’s started up this support group for people who’ve vanished over the years, and she wanted me to come.  After all, I was the only copper at the time who showed any sort of sympathy for her.”  It had really irked him at the time, but Andy could understand it a little now.  There were just only so many things a person could do when a loved one disappeared, and letting it get to you was only asking for heartache down the road.  “And now I’ve just been told that the little bit of hope she still has isn’t worth anything.”

Jones shrugged.  “Hope is a powerful thing.  Even when it’s misplaced.”

“And I can’t tell her a bloody damned thing.”  That was the hardest thing of all.  Andy had to keep this knowledge to himself, all the while pretending that he was still doing whatever he could in order to find Jonah.

He almost wished he hadn’t indulged his need to know now.

“I’m afraid not.” 

The thing was, Jones looked really sorry for it, too.  Like somehow it was his fault that the Rift just sucked up innocents whenever the urge took it.  Andy knew it wasn’t, but he also knew the need to shoulder burdens even when there wasn’t anything a body could do about it. 

Like he was doing with Nikki Bevan.

“Look, thanks for being honest with me.”  Jones could have lied to him, but he hadn’t.  Torchwood was really good at covering things up, and this could have been just one more thing on that list.  Instead, Jones had shared a danger with him that would have been easier to keep mum about. 

It was really his very last doubt about Torchwood.  This had been hanging over his head for months, and now that the truth was out he could move on.  He could completely trust Torchwood…just as it seemed Torchwood trusted him. 

Andy did hold one secret that he couldn’t tell anyone…and that secret was in a letter hidden away in a safe deposit box his Gran had left him when she’d died.  It held several valuable family heirlooms…and that letter, given to him by DI Swanson just before she and the entirety of Torchwood lost their memories of a couple of days back in September.  He could hold onto that a little easier now.

“DC Davidson…Andy…you deserved to know.  I just hope this hasn’t freaked you out any more than you already might be.”

“Bloody hell, of course it freaks me out!” he exclaimed.  “But it’s better than not knowing and doubting, isn’t it?”  He was relieved, even though he’d just been informed that the Rift was a lot more dangerous than he’d previously considered.

Jones nodded.  “You’re right.”  He pulled his beer back toward him, and cupped his hands around the glass, his hands causing the condensation to drip away.  “And what about that footage?”

“I destroyed it months ago,” Andy reassured him.  “I might not have known Torchwood back then, but somehow I knew it was for the best.”

He wasn’t about to admit that he hadn’t wanted to upset Gwen if she somehow knew what was going on, but then he’d been a bit of an idiot back then.  He’d long learned his lesson, especially since she was no longer in the picture.

Jones glanced at his watch.  “I’m afraid I need to get back to the Hub.”  He took one last swig of his beer, then stood.  “Andy, if there’s ever anything you want to know, I hope you can come to me and ask.”  He reached across for the little lipstick device thing, flicking it off and sticking it back in his pocket.  “Call me anytime, alright?”

“You got it.”  Andy was going to sit there and finish his pint and the chips, even though there was just a bit too much vinegar on them for his tastes.  “Thanks again.”

Jones gave him a nod, and then made his way out of the pub. 

Andy felt better, and couldn’t help but wish he’d said something sooner.  Oh well…at least he knew the truth now, that Jonah was gone and there was no getting him back. 

He was going to have to keep playing a part to Mrs Bevan, but for some reason he now felt he could do it easier than before.

 

***********

 

Ianto called Jack and let him know what Davidson had wanted as soon as he left the pub.

_“Damnit,”_ his mate swore.  _“I wish I’d been here when the Rift finally picked up Jonah…”_

“It’s fine.”  Jack had been off with the Doctor at that point, just before that Year got started.  Ianto had been able to handle it, even if he’d completely forgot to go and find the CCTV footage and delete it simply because the world had been ending at that point and there were more important things to do at the time.  That was on him, and at least it had been Andy to see it and not anyone else.  “Look, I’m not going to be in for the rest of the day, alright?”

He didn’t have to explain to jack where he was going.  _“You going to fly, or take the boat?”_

Ianto squinted up into the cloudy sky.  “Fly, I think.  I haven’t had the wind beneath my wings in too long.”  It had been weeks since he’d flown anywhere, and he needed the exercise after his short but tiring conversation with Andy. 

_“Be careful.”_

“I will.  I should be back later tonight.”

_“I should hope so!  I have plans, Mr Jones.”_

Jack’s lascivious tone made Ianto laugh despite his depressed mood.  “I can’t wait to know what those plans are, Captain Harkness,” he returned saucily.

His mate’s laughter faded out and Ianto disconnected the call. 

He’d only told Andy a part of the truth.  There was no way he was going to share everything; he couldn’t let the detective constable know that Jonah Bevan had been brought back, two years before he’d been originally taken, and he’d been so damaged there really was no hope for the once-young man.  He didn’t want to risk Andy wanting to try to reunite mother and son.  It was better that Nikki Bevan hold on to some form of hope than to see her son scarred beyond recognition, screaming for hours at a time at a horror only he could see.

Talking to Andy made him realise it had been far too long since he’d visited those poor souls they’d had to hide away for their own sakes, and for their families’.  Rhys went out there twice a month, to deliver supplies and to arrange for general maintenance, but that wasn’t the same at all.

Ianto found the closest rooftop he could access and swiftly changed into his true form.  Opening his wings, he took off toward the channel.

Toward Flat Holm.

 

_fin_


End file.
